You are Mine
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Misaki was tricked by a loan maker only to find himself being sold in an auction bid. What will happen now?


**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's my first time to write a Junjou Romantica fanfic and I'm still not used into writing for this fandom. Honestly, I haven't watched the entire series yet. I only watched a few episodes and all of them were Misaki/Akihiko episodes. I hope I could have the time to watch the entire series someday. I'm very sorry if the characters in this fic will be OOC, I'm new to this. Also, the rating for this fic may go up to 'M' since Junjou Romantica is a yaoi series. This fic would probably contain mature contents. This fic will be a challenge for me because I have never written M-rated fics before and also explicit scenes. I did wrote fics for Kyou Kara Maou which is shounen-ai but those fics did not contain matured contents.

Misaki is eighteen in this fanfic.

Baka- stupid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Day**

It was supposed to be a bright summer day. Children were playing on the nearby park and birds were chirping merrily. It was one of those occasional days when he would take a stroll on his neighbourhood which was always a rare thing for somebody like him.

Usami Akihiko, a novelist who had won several awards for his masterpieces deliberately asked himself what he was doing outside today, of all days.

He sighed. His phone vibrated again. It was already the sixteenth miscall of Aizawa-san. Apparently, today was the deadline of his latest work. He decided to go out for a while in order to escape from his, according to him, vile editor.

The bright summer day was just a plain gloomy day for him. He was sulking because for today he would surely lose his special someone. The person he really loved for a long time.

"Takahiro…" he whispered.

Although he never admitted it to anyone but he really missed the warmth of the sun gently striking his skin, he wished that someday he could find the sun of his gloomy and bleak life.

He was in his own thoughts when he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms. He found himself facing the ground.

"Are you stupid?" He heard a voice beside him. "Are you trying to commit suicide?"

Usagi looked at the person who pulled him, a boy in his teenage years with emerald eyes glistening under the sun.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The boy narrowed his eyes due to frustration. Now, who wouldn't be upset or even mad when you saw someone almost being ran over by a passing car. Didn't he know about traffic lights?

Usagi continued to stare at the boy in front of him. He was surprised to be scolded by some random stranger on the street. It was actually the first time in his life that somebody was concerned about him as a person not as a famous writer.

"Quit staring at me like that!" The boy protested.

"What's your-" Usagi was about to ask for the boy's name but he was interrupted.

"There he is!" Somebody yelled. The boy began to panic and ran.

"This is bad," the boy said before he totally disappeared from Usami's sight.

He spent the entire day thinking about the boy who saved his life. He was wondering if he could meet him again.

His night was spent in a casino which he really had no intentions of going into. Apparently, the meeting for the publication of his next work was in a five star hotel with a casino on its topmost floor. Usagi never really liked gambling but he couldn't understand this weird urge of his to check out the casino.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an emcee called the attention of the guests and gamblers. "We know it's not really planned but tonight we'll have an auction bid." He announced, the whole casino was filled with noise and excitement. The guests were wondering what will be in auction probably a really rare gem or a valuable relic.

Usagi tried to force himself out of the casino but he just couldn't. Unexplainable as it seemed but his instincts told him to stay.

A group of men entered and dropped something on stage. It was revealed to be a boy in his teenage years. Usagi's eyes widened at the sight of him.

The boy was chained in a stool, on his neck was a collar and a handkerchief was placed in his mouth. His almost transparent garments stuck in his delicate body. He noticed the boy's wriggling motion. He must have been struggling from those chains which prevented his movements.

"We present to you, the one being auctioned tonight, 'Misaki-chan'" the emcee said while the noise continued. "The bidding starts now!"

Fate was something he never believed not until now. Usagi's lips curved into a smirk. He was surely going to be in his possession.

"750,000 yen!" A bidder started.

"800,000 yen!" Another bidder said.

"1,000,000 yen!" The first bidder said.

"1,250,000 yen!" The second bidder stated.

"2,000,000 yen" Usagi simply said as the two other bidders stared at him in surprise.

"2,500,000 yen!" The second bidder said with a more confident look in his face.

"3,000,000 yen" Usagi said now with a smirk plastered in his face.

There was silence.

"So anybody who wants to bid higher that 3,000,000 yen?" The emcee asked. There was a long pause. "I guess we should consider 'Misaki-chan' sold to the third bidder." He announced.

'_At last you're mine' _

* * *

Misaki stood proudly in front of the mirror. Today should be a good day. First of all he passed the entrance exam for Mitsuhashi University. Secondly, he was going to meet a Sawada-san a loan maker. He needed money for his tuition fees and other stuffs. He never wanted to be a burden to his brother, Takahiro, who just got married last week.

The meeting with Sawada-san was easy. He agreed to lend him money. It was a very swift process that may even be suspicious for other people. Well, except for Misaki who wasn't a good thinker at all.

The money was given to him in cash. Just as he was about to go home he unfortunately encountered a bunch of robbers.

He tried to fight but he wasn't able to do anything when they pointed a gun on him. He was very frightened so he decided to give the money to spare his life.

Now, Misaki was in great trouble. When Sawada-san knew about the robbery he immediately demanded that Misaki should pay the loan as soon as possible. He was probably terrified that Misaki might have no intentions of paying back his debt.

He did try to pay. He took three different part time jobs at the same time but still it wasn't enough. He wasn't able to pay the debt on the date set by the loan maker so he was taken by force by some of the men hired by Sawada-san.

Misaki was escaping from these men when he saw some idiot who was trying to cross the street with without looking. Even though he was on a run, Misaki couldn't help it but to help those in need. He pulled the man, with all his strength, so that he wouldn't be hit by the passing car.

Both of them landed on the ground. Misaki could feel the heat from the stranger's body. A quick blush appeared on his cheek.

Why did he feel this way?

He himself was curious.

"There he is!" He heard somebody yelled from the other side of the street.

"This is bad!" As much as he would like to know more about the man he just met he needed to get away from there as soon as possible.

Misaki ran and ran but they were able to corner him and knock him down with chloroform. He woke up in a room only to find himself chained on a bed.

He heard the sudden creak of the door and saw a familiar figure entered.

"Sawada-san" He said as the loan maker walked near him. "I'm so sorry" he said slowly. "I promise to pay you back."

The man in front of him smirked. "I'm sorry Misaki-chan. As much as I want to help you but money is my topmost priority." He said while gently caressing Misaki's cheeks and finally pulling the young boy in a passionate, lustful kiss.

Sawada broke the kiss only to leave the young boy hyperventilating. "I want you," he said as he pulled Misaki into another kiss.

A knock was heard on the door. A man in his late thirties appeared. "Sawada-san, it's time," he said with a glint in his spectacles.

Sawada's expression was suddenly spiteful. "Sure," Sawada paused, "Take him away." He said as a group of men entered. Misaki was removed from bed, all his protests were ignored. He was carried and transferred to another room. The chains attached in his body were fixed on a stool.

"What are you going to do with me?" Misaki asked trying to hide his fear.

"You are going to be auctioned," the man simply answered as he tightened Misaki's chains.

"What? You're going to sell me? You can't do that!" He protested.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You are ours now and we can do whatever we want to you. You signed a contract."

"But-" Misaki wasn't able to protest anymore. A handkerchief was placed on his mouth.

"You are noisy." The man said as he placed a collar around Misaki's neck. Misaki was carried again only to be brought on stage to start the auction bid.

Misaki couldn't believe it that bidders were bidding high amounts for him. He heard a lot of gasps from the crowd as thousands of yen increased into millions. Misaki, himself, couldn't believe that the bids for him would be high.

"2,000,000 yen," he heard a new voice aside from the two bidders. He saw him, the man he saved on the street earlier.

"2,500,000 yen!" The second bidder said with a more confident look in his face.

"3,000,000 yen" Usagi said now with a smirk plastered in his face.

There was silence.

"So anybody who wants to bid higher that 3,000,000 yen?" The emcee asked. There was a long pause. "I guess we should consider 'Misaki-chan' sold to the third bidder." He announced.

There he was standing across him, his new _owner_. As much as he hated it, the term _owner_, he was really a mere possession now.

The man's lips curved into a smirk. Misaki couldn't help it but to be afraid of what lies ahead of his life now.

After being bought by some random stranger, sedatives were used against him. He guessed that they might be going to deliver him to his new owner now.

* * *

Misaki woke up and found himself in bed. The chains in his body, the collar and the handkerchief were all removed.

"Oh you're awake," he heard somebody's voice. "I'm Usami Akihiko. You can call me Usagi if you like."

"U-usagi-san…" he muttered as he stared at him.

"What's your name?" He asked as he sat on the bed with Misaki.

"Misaki…" he paused, "Takahashi Misaki."

"Takahashi…" Usagi muttered. _Takahiro… _

"Are you related to Takahashi Takahiro?" Usagi asked while the teenager stared at him wide eyed.

"Y-yes. He is my older brother." Misaki revealed. "Do you know nii-chan?"

"He's my friend and my classmate in High School." Usagi was surprised. He wondered if this was fate's doing or just a mere coincidence. "Misaki," he paused, "It's a nice name."

Misaki looked very fragile right now and his almost transparent garments were not helping either but Usagi didn't want to scare the boy much further.

"So how did you end up in that auction bid?" Usagi asked.

"I asked a loan maker named Sawada-san to give me a loan. I was robbed and he lost the confidence that I could pay him so he took and sold me to pay for my debt." He revealed quite shy.

"You are stupid!" Usagi said.

"S-shut up!" Misaki said.

"You should've asked a loan from a bank."

"I did meet him on a street just across a bank. He said that he was a bank employee."

Usagi sighed, he didn't expect the boy to be this naïve. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Misaki simply answered.

"So that's why you're tricked. You still haven't reached the legal age."

"Please don't tell nii-chan about _this_."

"Eh, so you don't want Takahiro to know that I _own_ you now?" Usagi smirked.

Misaki's patience was running out. "I don't want him to worry," he said trying to suppress his anger.

"Anyway, you look like a mess right now. Why don't you go and have a nice bath. The bathroom's downstairs." Usagi said as he left.

Misaki was finally taking a bath. The penthouse was a really big one. He finally remembered his brother telling him that his old friend was a famous novelist.

"Ah, it feels so good…" he muttered as he enjoyed the hot water. "It Usagi-san is nii-chan's friend then he must be a good person."

His bath was finally finished. He was surprised when his garments were replaced by a frilly dress. "What the hell?"

He stormed out of the bathroom to find Usagi only to find him on the couch. "You're done?"

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked as he pointed the dress he was wearing.

"That's the only thing available in this house that is in your size." Usagi answered.

"But… can I have my old clothes back."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I threw them away."

"What?"

"It barely covers anything anyway." Usagi replied.

Misaki blushed, those clothes were almost transparent anyway.

"I could've preferred if you went out naked." Usagi smirked.

Misaki finally snapped out. "Baka Usagi!" He yelled.

_Nii-chan, I take back those words. Usagi-san isn't a good person._

**OWARI**

There you go for my very first Junjou Romantica fanfic. I hope you'll leave me reviews!_  
_


End file.
